1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an image processing apparatus, a zoom control method, and a zoom control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent imaging apparatus such as a digital video camera can photograph with an aspect ratio of the image to photograph switched to a plurality of aspect ratios such as 4:3 and 16:9. The imaging apparatus may have a function of simultaneously photographing a still image having an aspect ratio of 4:3 while photographing a moving image having an aspect ratio of 16:9. The user can display the image data recorded with the imaging apparatus not only on the display screen arranged in the imaging apparatus but also on an externally connected display.
The recent imaging apparatus, image reproducing apparatus, and the like have a function of not only photographing and reproducing image data, but also simultaneously photographing image data of a plurality of aspect ratios, or simultaneously reproducing the same image data on a plurality of displays.
The recent imaging apparatus such as digital video camera may also have a function of specifying a subject of photographing target, and automatically performing a zoom process such that the specified subject fits within a photographing region. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-101393 discloses a technique of adjusting and displaying the image data such that a predetermined subject contained in the image data is not image-defected when displaying a certain image data on a display having an aspect ratio different from that of the image data.
Therefore, the recent imaging apparatus, image reproducing apparatus and the like have been given attention not on only photographing and reproducing image data, but on the function in which the subject specified by the user or automatically can be controlled so as not to be image-defected from the photographing region or the displaying region.